


A Knight to His Leige

by nebulaesailor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Horses, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, children being cute, gunter really is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Gunter was once a great knight who served at the highest order of the king, now he's a nursemaid of the king's supposed bastard child. If only they made his life easier.





	A Knight to His Leige

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about Gunter so here he is. He's very underrated and I have a soft spot in my heart for him. Bleh, have fun choking on some fluff.

Gunter sat in a chair close to the fireplace, peeling an an apple with a pocket knife as his liege sat his feet playing with the model horses their brother had got them in town a few days ago. Every few seconds he glanced down to see that they were still there and hadn’t strayed from him. He had gotten used to being their nursemaid, despite his initial objections of playing babysitter for the king’s suprise bastard child. Over the last month, he had taken to the child despite them being the ever so clingy and bratty when they didn’t get attention.   
  
He started to cut the apple into bite sized slices as Alexis rose to their feet and started to toddle closer to the fire. He lurched from his seat to catch the child who had become a bit too close to the fire for his liking.   
  
“Lairde Alexis, come back! You shouldn’t be too close to the fire.” He scolded them as he lifted them up and placed them back at his feet.   
  
He watched their face scrunched up before going back to playing with their horses, though a bit more aggressively than before. He sighed and went back to the apple until it was finally cut up and he could again give them his full attention. He tapped them lightly on the shoulder, holding a slice out to them.   
  
“Lairde Alexis, would you like a snack?” He said to them, their eyes grew wide and reached to grab the apple slice before he moved it out of their reach.   
  
“Give me!” They whined, he clicked his tongue.   
  
“Manners, Lairde. What is the magic word?” He tried to give them a hint as their face scrunched up in a pout.   
  
“Please!” They shouted excitedly before he handed them the slice which they scarfed down.   
  
“What do you say after someone gives you something?” He asked as they looked up at him for another slice.   
  
“Thank you!” In return, he handed them another apple slice.   
  
This went on until they finally ate the entire apple and was starting to look antsy. Gunter got up from his chair and Alexis looked back at him in hurt when he started to walk out of the room. He patted his leg for them to walk as his side, holding out his hand which they gladly took. They walked down the halls, Gunter trying to get them to wave back at the maids and servants who said hello only to have them hide behind his legs.   
  
“ ‘unter, up!” They stopped and let go of his hand as they reached out to him be carried, he chuckled and ruffled their hair.   
  
“Is walking already too much for you, Lairde?” He teased them and lifted them into his arms as they walked out into the courtyard.   
  
The toddler peeked over his shoulder and looked out at plants and trees as they passed them with slight boredom. Gunter walking around the gardens as he lingered at a rose bush and went to smell it, breathing in the aroma until Alexis reached out to pick it. He moved their hand away, and got out a pocket knife to cut it where there was no thorns and handed it to them. They sniffed it and pulled at the petals before throwing it on the ground.   
  
“I wanna see the ponies! Big Brother has one! I wanna see them!” They squirmed in his arms as he struggled to keep a hold on them.   
  
“Calm down, Lairde Alexis. Do you know how to say it politely?” He asked them as they looked up at him and scrunched up their face.   
  
“Can we please see the ponies, ‘unter?” They tried to say it in most polite voice possible though it still sounded more like a demand.   
  
“Yes, we may. Do you want to feed them carrots too?” He asked as they passed through the vegetable patch, Gunter pulling out the carrots and giving them to Alexis to hold.   
  
They reached the horse stables and Alexis started to squirm even more in his arms. Instead of letting them down, he readjusted them and continued to walk close to the stalls to look for friendly horses.   
  
“I wanna be let down!” They whined and Gunter just sat them on his hip to look at him.   
  
“Lairde, you are not wearing any shoes and refuse to wear them. If an animal were to step on your foot it would hurt you alot, and we don’t want that. Also you can see the horses better when I’m holding you.” He explained and Alexis slumped in defeat as they continued to walk through the stables.   
  
“Let’s see which stall number Lord Xander’s horse is in...Ah, here!” Gunter ran his finger down the stall list to find the aforementioned horse and waltzed over once he found it.   
  
“Hi, Caspian!” Alexis waved at the horse whose ears perked up when he saw his master’s baby sibling.   
  
They pet his soft muzzle and he nuzzled their face, kissing him and holding out a carrot for the horse to eat. Gunther gave the horse a soft pat on the neck as it snorted with delight and then went back to the grain it was eating. Gunter walked away as Alexis waved goodbye to the horse and drooping over his shoulder. He had one more horse in mind to visit as he noticed Alexis was getting tired.   
  
“Lairde, do you want to see my horse?” He asked her and they instantly perked back up, glancing around until they saw an old mare waiting patiently at the end stall.   
  
“What is her name?” They asked as Gunter reached out a hand for the horse to press its face to and smell as a greeting.   
  
“Gethsemane. She’s a pretty old girl but she’s young at heart and still raring for a battle.” He pressed his face against the horse’s who nickered softly and nibbled at his vest.   
  
“Can I pet her?” Gunter nodded, and Alexis reached out a reluctant hand to the horse who instantly nuzzled their face.   
  
“She really likes children. Very gentle and kind.” He patted the horse’s neck, and reached out to give her a carrot since Alexis seemed too tired to do it themself.   
  
“Mmm…” Alexis whined and waved the horse away as they were tired and didn’t want to pet it anymore.   
  
“I see someone’s ready for a nap. Wave goodbye to the horse, Lairde.” Alexis sleepily waved their hand as Gunter walked back to the castle.   
  
“ ‘unter, why can’t I call you my Papa?” They slurried their words as they rested her head on his shoulder, Gunter felt his heart sink as he patted the child’s back.   
  
“It’s because I’m your guardian and teacher, while your father is your actual father. You are also a royal and I’m just your servant, it’s not seen as a good thing when you call me “Papa”.” Gunter tried to explain to the toddler who started to cry much to his dismay.   
  
“But I wanna call you ‘Papa’! Father is never sees me while I always see you. You are my papa not him! Do you not love me?” They cried as Gunter was trying to calm the hysterical child down.   
  
“Alexis, calm down and take a deep breath. I love you very much and always will. Yes, you can call me ‘Papa’ as long as it’s not around others. Shh…” He rubbed their back as they clung to him, hoping to get them put down for a nap as fast as possible since they became a mess when they were tired.   
  
“I love you, Papa.” They mumbled as he put them down on their bed and pulled the blanket over their chest as he sat in his wooden chair next to their bedside.   
  
“I love you too, Alexis. Please go to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to their forehead as they finally drifted asleep and Gunter was left to guard over them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea that Corrin was a bratty child. It's fun to write the spoiled royal as I was also a bratty emotional child.


End file.
